


King App:  Lolicon and Incest Chapter

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Orgasm, Lolicon, Mind Control, Mother/Son Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King App chapter 1.5.  Hank is on his way home, drunk off of power after learning the extent of the effectiveness of the King App at the high school, when he comes across a particularly delicious family...





	King App:  Lolicon and Incest Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Does One Do With A King App?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082920) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Hank was high on power after destroying that little redheaded teen's pussy in front of the whole school and leaving her with orders to be a permanent exhibitionist cum-dumpster. High on power, but low on love juice. He could swear he'd unloaded every drop of sperm in his body into that young cunt. Who knew when the old squirt gun would have ammunition again. It was time to head home.

He boarded a bus and took a seat after informing the driver he owed nothing. He would have gone home without further incident, really he would have, but then the most beautiful family got on the bus at the next stop...

The mother was stunning, dark haired and sharp featured, with tight fitting jeans and a plaid button up. The father could have been called a polar opposite, blond and smooth in every facet. The eldest child was a boy of about fourteen, looking every bit his father's son, while the middle child, a girl of ten or eleven, appeared to be trying to make herself into a carbon copy of her mother. Not a bad way to go, in Hank's opinion, and if anything, she pulled it off even better than the outrageously beautiful mom. All four were slender and muscled, in excellent physical shape. The kind of people so gorgeous they made Hank look even more slovenly by comparision. The kind of people he used to hate. But not anymore. He didn't hate anyone anymore. After all, they were all his dutiful slaves. How could he hate anyone whose sole purpose in life was to bring him pleasure?

The youngest child was also a girl, maybe eight years old, and she was distinct from the rest of her family. She shared the best of the features from mother and father, but had a quiet, reserved, dignified air that set her apart. She was a consummate girly girl, even going so far as to wear a white dress. What kid wore a dress these days? Her, apparently.

Hank began to drool. What was hotter than drilling high school girl pussy in public? Drilling elementary school girl pussy in front of her family. His dry as dust balls got their refill much sooner than he expected, dick hardening before he even got out of his seat.

Interestingly enough, the bus had two person seating. The father and daughter sat together, the son and mother sat together, and Hank's target sat by herself behind them all, out of sight, out of mind. Given the situation, he thought it'd be interesting to see how far he could get with how little of his power.

He sat next to the girl. She looked at him strangely. He smiled back at her. "What's your name?"

"Brit." She said cautiously.

"Hello, Brit. I'm Hank. We're going to get to know each other a little bit. It's going to be lots of fun for both of us, but it won't be very fun if we get interrupted, so you can't do anything to let anyone else know what we're doing. Got it? Nod if you understand."

She nodded jerkily. "You're scary. I don't like you." She whispered.

"I understand." Hank said sympathetically. "You don't know me yet. But trust me, you're going to really like what we do, okay? It's going to feel really good."

He rolled the hem of her dress up her legs. "Help me out a little."

Her face screwed up like she was going to cry, but she obediently raised her butt off the seat with her hands so he could roll it past her waist, revealing silky, lacy purple panties. "Good girl."

Hank slipped his left hand around her back and up inside her dress to feel around for her tiny titties. No bra, of course. Too small. Way to small. But very pleasant to the touch, nonetheless. She made a little sound when he caressed a soft nipple with the tip of his finger.

With his right, he unzipped his pants and unbuttoned his boxers to let his dick flop out into the open air. Her eyes widened and she made another little sound, but remained quiet enough that no one in front of them would hear.

Softly, carefully, slowly, he slid his hand up the inside of her pearly white thigh. She jerked away from his touch, but he followed her, never letting her break contact, until she ran out of room and had her leg in his lap, pressed as far as it would go into his stomach. He began massaging his hand up and down the beautiful little leg, getting just a little closer to the apex each time. Finally, his fingers breached the edge of those silky purple panties and brushed the treasure hidden within. She whimpered.

"Sh, sh, sh. I said it would feel good, didn't I? Relax. Return the favor, it'll help you get in the mood."

Hank took her small hand and closed her fingers around his cock. He returned his hand to the inside of her panties and ran the tip of his middle finger up and down her undeveloped slit, all the while still teasing inexperienced nipples with his other hand. Not too much time before she began responding. Nipples hardened. The exploratory middle finger started getting damp. The hand on his dick started moving. Breath started shortening.

But Hank had no intention of ending this encounter with a handjob. He didn't know how far his renewed sexual appetite would take him, and he wanted to experience everything he could before the climax. "Stop. Get down on your knees."

It was with a somewhat wistful sigh that little blond Brit released his cock and dropped to her knees. She looked up at him with soulful eyes.

"Pretend this is a lollipop. Lick and suck, but absolutely no biting."

His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, but he stopped it. He didn't want to miss seeing one moment of that cute little mouth taking the head of his dick inside. That was all she could fit in there, but that was enough to send his pleasure skyrocketing. A tiny tongue swirled around his cock head, and he had to clamp down hard on his arousal to keep from blasting into her throat right then and there.

"Brit, honey? Are you okay back there?" Came the woman's voice.

Hank pushed her head back. "Stop. Answer her."

"I'm fine, mom." The girl said.

"I don't see you."

"Convince her you're okay and come right back." Hank told her.

She crawled into the aisle and stood. "I was just picking something up."

"Do you want to change seats for a while?"

"No, I like where I'm sitting."

"Alright, honey."

"Good girl. That was excellent." Hank said, rubbing her head as she resumed her seat next to him. "I think you deserve a reward for that performance. Don't you?"

"Yes." She said with a shiver.

"We agree, then. I'll give you a present. A precious, precious present. But first we have to get you ready to take my present. Stand up."

Brit stood, her back to Hank. He reached under her dress and pulled her panties down to her ankles. He lifted one of her legs and stepped it to the side, then pulled them back up to dangle off the side of one thigh. He hiked up her dress and took her by the waist, guiding her into his lap to sit with his still exposed and erect cock poking up between her legs.

"Are you ready?" He asked, rubbing her crotch with one hand while his other went right back up her dress to find those nipples again. "This is the main event, now. The funnest part."

"Mmhmm." She murmured with a sharp nod. She might not have known what he was talking about or what was happening, but the wetness on his hand told him she was telling the truth.

He lifted her hips and pressed his cock head against her soft, soft, unbelievably soft pussy lips. An involuntary groan escaped his throat. "Now, remember to be very quiet." He told her, as if she was the one that almost gave them away. She nodded.

A quick shove, and he burst right through her hymen. She put her hands over her mouth to hide a squeak. Tears leaked from her eyes, and another liquid ran down Hank's dick. Looking down, he saw it was blood. He stared for a while and something like regret tried to wash over him at the sight of his dick impaling this prepubescent girl's most private of places, drawing blood from her. He shrugged it off quickly. Gods don't need things like regret, after all. Besides, how could he possibly regret something that felt so amazingly good? Her pussy was incredibly tight, tighter even than that redheaded teen earlier, and it felt even better around his cock, even though he hadn't been able to get all the way in. About half his dick was stuck on the outside looking in, but the part that was inside was learning pleasures he'd never known, and he hadn't even started moving yet.

Although, on second thought, he didn't want to start moving at all. His fucking muscles were still drained from the pounding he'd given that redhead earlier. He was still new to his situation of everyone and everything in the world being his fucktoy, and he didn't have the stamina yet.

"Do you know what humping is, Brit?" He whispered into her ear. She shook her head violently, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "It's where you move your hips up and down so that my penis goes in and out of you. If you do it good enough, I'll squirt some white stuff inside you. You want my white stuff. It's really good. Go ahead. Get to bouncing." He patted the side of her bottom.

She started bouncing. For her, it wasn't a sexual motion. She just bounced, like any antsy kid sitting on the couch for too long. But her body learned in short order that it was indeed a sexual thing when a man's cock is dipping in and out of your honey pot. Breath came in gasps for both of them. She pressed her hands down on Hank's legs to add power to her bounces. His right hand joined the left up inside her dress, pinching and twisting the other nipple as well. Little noises like moans came from her throat. The place where their genitals intertwined grew wetter and wetter. The impact of each bounce was punctuated by a squishing sound.

And that was the state in which the dad found them.

The man didn't move for a moment. No doubt his mind refused to believe what his eyes were telling it, that his little girl was being raped mere feet away from him while he remained oblivious. Hank had been prepared to be found initially, but had dropped his guard as he came close to climax.

"Don't touch me!" The man's hesitation just barely allowed Hank to squeak out in terror, right before the fist of the muscular man would've crashed into his face. Hank slowly opened his eyes to see the man straining against some invisible force with all his strength, snarling, fingers mere centimeters from Hank's head.

The fear slowly drained out of Hank to make way for rage. How dare this peon threaten a superior being like Hank! How dare he nearly punch him! "Don't make noise. Sit down." Hank jerked his head at the seat next to him.

The dad brushed past the joined bodies of Hank and Brit and sat down, still trying to reach past the barrier he could not see to attack the fat slob. His mouth moved noiselessly. Meanwhile, Brit was still bouncing dutifully on Hank's cock, but the moment of fear followed by his current rage dampened his arousal.

"As long as you don't let anyone other than the three of us hear, you can talk."

"You sick fuck, let go of my daughter! I'll fucking kill you!" The man hissed as soon as he was able.

"That's very hurtful. What an awful thing to say." Hank said calmly, letting the anger build inside him. "You should be thanking me. I'm helping your daughter feel good. She likes it. It's a privilege to have my cock inside her, you know. And a bigger one if I give her my sperm. Which I plan to do. I'm being so kind, and this is how you treat me?"

"She's a child! This is rape, you fucking psychopath! You're raping her! KIND!? You're the sickest mother fucker I've ever met!"

"Oh, I'm-I'M the sickest-Let me ask you this, Mr...what's your name?"

"Brad."

"Okay, Brad. Let me ask you this. What's more sick, when a man has sex with a girl and she wants him to, or when a man has sex with his own daughter, and she doesn't want him to? Which one rape? Which is more sick?"

"The second one." Brad spat begrudgingly.

"Correct. Call your other daughter over here, but make sure she thinks everything is fine."

Brad's face twisted up in horror, but his voice was still pleasant and undistressed when he called out, "Avery, come here for a minute. I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Dad?" The dark haired, athletic ten-year-old said as she came into view. Like her father before her, she was frozen in shock for a moment, unable to really understand what it was she was seeing.

"Don't make noise. Stand in front of your dad." Hank pointed to the spot he wanted her. She mutely squeezed into the spot. "Take off your pants."

"No." Brad whispered, shaking his head in denial. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. His entire body shook as he watched his little girl struggle her tight jeans off in the small space she had. The legs turned inside out, just barely fitting over her tennis shoes. She straightened back up, her nethers only covered by a thin pair of white panties. "Not this. Please. Please, I'll do anything. Don't do this, man, I'm begging you."

"Oh, so I'm a man, now? I thought I was a psycho. Get your cock out."

The man unzipped with trembling hands and pulled his member out of his pants. Hank's rage spiked again when he saw the size, making his own look like a twig by comparison.

"Listen up...Avery, was it?" She nodded, still mute from his earlier command. "Avery, your daddy is about to rape you. You hate it, but he's going to do it anyway. You're going to resist, but you won't actually do anything that would stop him." Brad sobbed uncontrollably, trying to continue to beg, but unable to even speak through his tears. "Brad, let me be as clear as possible. Stick your penis into her pussy, and don't stop until you cum inside."

Brad grabbed Avery, flipped her around to face forward, and pulled her into his lap. She struggled ineffectually, throwing elbows back at him. He squeezed her against him with one arm around her waist and used his free hand to push her panties aside and guide his cock to her pussy lips. All her squirming did nothing to prevent him from shoving his massive member deep inside. Her eyes bugged out in pain, but still she made no noise.

Watching the ripped blond man holding his daughter by the hips and thrust up into her while she uselessly kicked and struggled drove Hank's arousal right back up. He looked down at the eight-year-old cock sleeve that had not stopped massaging his penis through all of this, and he knew that of the four of them, he would be the first to finish. But Brit's breath was coming in gasps as well, so he took a hand out of her dress and rubbed rigorously on her little clit. His reward was a massive shudder that shook her body from head to toe and a powerful clamping down on his squirting penis.

"Good girl. You can stop now." He whispered in her ear, halting her failing attempts to keep bouncing with her limp, drained body. She gratefully slumped back against him bonelessly. Hank ran his fingers through her hair absently, leaving streaks of her own prepubescent cum behind, relishing the smaller pleasure of a warm child's body resting against his chest. It was almost serene.

The scene next to them was a horror show of snot, tears and blood. Avery had gotten in a few good licks, punching up at her father's protruding chin with some effect. Both father and daughter were crying as hard as the noise requirements would allow. The power of Brad's gyrating hips was causing Avery to bounce much higher than Brit had been, and driving his penis much deeper into her than Hank's had been going into her sister. With Brad's size and her complete lack of wetness, that meant Avery's poor pussy was bleeding a lot more than Brit's had. A small pool of blood was forming on the ground in front of their seat.

"See that, Avery? If only you had a kind man like me to take your first time. I would've taken care of you, like I did Brit, here. But no. You got your dad instead. He doesn't care about your pain, all he cares about is getting his rocks off. And he calls me a sicko."

"That's not true, Avery." Brad gasped out, still humping with all his strength. "I would never do this to you. He's making me do it. I don't know how, but he is. I love you. I would never hurt you."

Hank sneered. "Your daddy's a liar. The more you hurt, the better he feels. Look at him. He's close to the edge already. Pretty soon he's gonna try to make another daughter inside his daughter. What a sick psycho. You tell him, Avery. Tell him he's a sick psycho."

"You're a sick psycho, Dad." Avery sobbed.

"See there? Even that turns you on." Hank crowed. "You got so hot from your daughter calling you names that you came inside her! And you have the NERVE to say anything bad about me?!"

Brad pulled his dripping dick out of his little girl's abused cunt. "Kill you. Mother...fucker."

Hank's dying rage rekindled. "And here I thought you learned your lesson. Nope, don't apologize. Too late. Mother fucker, eh? What a bad thing to call someone. It's not even true, either. Brit here isn't your mother, she's your daughter." He patted her leg. "If anything, I'm a daughter fucker, and so are you, come to think of it, but not a mother fucker. But since you mention it, I can think of someone who probably is a mother fucker. Let's find out, shall we? Nope, you shut up. You call your wife and son over here, and then not another word from you."

"Sandy! Jason!" Brad yelled, and then he buried his face in his hands and wept. Avery sort of slumped off to the side, vacent eyes staring at nothing, while Brit still rested against Hank's chest.

"Don't move or talk unless I tell you to or ask a question." Hank said preemptively as soon as the mother and son came into view. Their horror at the situation was plain on their faces, but they were both entirely prevented from reacting.

"How old are you, Sandy?"

"Thirty five."

"Thirty five?! You've gotta be kidding me! No, I mean I know you're not, because you can't lie to me, but damn! You don't look a day over twenty five! What a lucky guy. How can you fuck your daughter when you got a wife this hot? Some guys don't know how good they've got it. Thirty five. Wow. Babymakers still working?"

"Yes."

"Now, that's what I like to hear. Good stuff, good stuff. You on the pill or using condoms?"

"Condoms."

"I can't believe this. It's too perfect. By the way, you can blame your hubby for what's coming next. This is all his fault. Then again, maybe you'll be fine with it, and you'll want to thank him instead."

Hank turned to the boy. "You've been through puberty, I see. Big boy. You have sex yet?"

"Yes." Jason answered fearfully, shooting a glance at his mother.

A stab of irritation. "Well. Aren't you precocious. I was a virgin into my forties, but this pretty boy is getting some when his balls have barely dropped. I guess it's fine, though. Makes the next part easier. Why you looking at Mom? Embarrassed? Afraid you get punished? Don't worry, in a second here she'll forget all about you popping your cherry a few years early. You're about to do something a lot worse, and a whole lot more memorable. Sandy! Take off your pants and panties, lay down, and spread your legs."

With jerky movements, Sandy stripped herself from the waist down and lay in the aisle, legs spread. Hank took a moment to appreciate the view.

"Damn, girl! I just came a few minutes ago, but that beautiful snatch there is gonna get me going again. They don't make em much prettier than that, don't you agree, kid? Your mamma's got a sexy pussy, eh?" He elbowed Jason, who could not look away. His pants formed a tent of impressive size, proving beyond doubt that he was his father's son.

"Yeah." Jason agreed, his voice filled with shame.

"I'm glad you think so, because right now, that sexy pussy is all for you. You said you've had sex before, so I assume you know what I mean when I say go plow that bitch. Give it to her good. Right in the snatch. No pulling out."

Jason could hardly get his pants down fast enough. He shoved them down to his ankles and tripped trying to move that way, landing on top of Sandy in more or less the proper position. Feverish hands lined his dick up with her mature pussy. The moment he was in, he put a hand on the ground to either side of her and pumped his hips as fast as they could possibly go. She turned her face to the side and closed her eyes, tears leaving streaks on her nose and cheek.

But watching the kid humping furiously at his unresponsive mother got boring after just a few minutes. "Hey, you gonna let him do all the work? What kind of mother are you? You're the experienced one, here. Show him how it's done. Fuck him back."

Sandy kept her face turned to the side and her eyes closed, but her body obediently responded like any woman trying to milk all the sperm from her man. She rotated her hips up to meet his thrusts, took his hands and guided them up under her shirt to discover the twin treasures hidden there. Her face and body language underwent some subtle changes. What noises escaped her made it obvious that what had been an expression of pain was probably something else, now.

"You can do better than that. Take him to the finish line, mama! You need his bun in your oven. Show your stupid husband who the real man in this family is!"

Sandy pushed Jason back up to sitting and climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around him. Her shirt and bra rode up. She crushed her son's head to her exposed breasts. He kissed, sucked and bit, while they both moaned and fucked louder and faster. Shockingly, Sandy went first, convulsing with the power of her orgasm and falling back to the floor. Jason continued slamming into her a few more times, until he followed her into bliss. Hank kept close watch to make sure. To his satisfaction, when Jason pulled away, his mother's cunt was indeed full to overflowing with his creamy white love juice.

"So there you go, Brad. You call me a rapist, when you're the only one doing any raping. You call me a mother fucker, but your son's the only one around her fucking his mother. Seems you're all mixed up, guy. As punishment for getting me so wrong, here's your orders going forward. Brad, from now on, you're going to rape your daughters at least once every day. Brit, Avery, you are both going to fight him every time, but you are never to stop him. All three of you are going to watch Sandy and Jason have passionate, pleasurable sex once a night. These orders stand for each of these three ladies until and unless she's at least a few months pregnant. None of you will tell anyone anything about anything I've told you to do."

The bus came to a stop. Hank dislodged Brit, stood, and stuffed his cock back in his pants. "Bet you wish you'd been a little nicer to your King, eh?"


End file.
